The Ultimate Birthday Present
by Chuunibyou
Summary: /A late fic for Hinata's birthday/ Inginnya,sih, membawakan hadiah istimewa buat Hinata. Tapi terkadang nasib memang tidak berpihak pada Naruto. Namun bukankah hadiah tidak harus selalu berupa benda? "Untuk hadiah yang ini, pasti berkesan seumur hidup dan Hinata pasti senang!" Warning: Fluff, OOC (Maybe?) RnR ?


Naruto kembali menghela nafas berat untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Di musim liburan seperti ini, orang-orang yang mengejarnya kesana-kemari bertambah semakin banyak. Entah itu anak-anak yang meminta tanda tangannya atau gadis-gadis muda yang mengerumuninya dan meminta berfoto dengannya. Yah, ini memang bukan hal yang luar biasa, dan ia juga tidak masalah dengan, em, _fans_ -nya, tapi hari ini ada hal penting yang harus segera dikerjakannya dan orang-orang ini menghalanginya.

"Naruto-senpai! Ambillah satu foto denganku!"

Naruto bergidik ngeri ketika mendengar pekikan feminim dari belakangnya, tak menyangka jalan pintas yang diambilnya masih dapat ditemukan orang lain.

"Apa? Naruto-senpai ada disitu?"

"Satu foto saja Senpaiii!"

' _Jangan hari ini-ttebayo!'_ Naruto lalu segera berlari cepat menghindari kejaran gadis-gadis akademi yang kerap meminta fotonya. Tangannya segera membentuk sebuah segel familiar.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Muncullah berpuluh-puluh kopian dirinya yang segera berpencar ke segala arah, berharap klonnya itu dapat mengecoh gadis-gadis yang tampak mulai berang di belakangnya.

"Naruto-senpai jangan lariii!" Teriak segerombolan gadis itu kompak, membuat Naruto memacu langkahnya semakin cepat.

' _Maaf ya, tapi hari ini ulang tahun Hinata dan aku belum beli hadiah apapun-ttebayo!'_

 **The Ultimate Birthday Present**

 **Disclaimer ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Fluff, OOC (Maybe?)**

 **A late fic for my favorite chara, Hyuuga (Uzumaki) Hinata's birthday**

 **Words Count : 2,945**

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

"Huff, mereka mengerikan sekali. Rasanya aku menyesal dulu sempat iri dengan Sasuke."

Naruto menyeka keringatnya, bisa bernapas lega karena kini dia sudah berhasil melarikan diri dari kumpulan penggemarnya. Tapi tentu saja, misi utamanya masih belum selesai, dan ia bertekad untuk segera menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin.

Misi "Buat Hinata bahagia di ulang tahunnya yang ke-20"

Naruto ingin sekali ulang tahun wanita yang sudah resmi menjadi istrinya setahun yang lalu ini lebih berkesan dibandingkan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Sepengetahuannya, Hinata tidak pernah mendapatkan perayaan ulang tahun apapun dari keluarga Hyuuga, mengingat keluarga kuno itu menganggap hal-hal semacam perayan ulang tahun sebagai hal tak berguna dan membuang-buang sumber daya. Dan jangan lupakan kenyataan bahwa mereka bahkan sempat melupakan eksistensi Hinata selama bertahun-tahun, meskipun kini hubungan istrinya dengan klannya itu sudah membaik.

Selain itu, ini adalah ulang tahun pertama Hinata yang dirayakan dengan status sebagai istrinya. Tentu saja, sebagai suami dan keluarga baru Hinata, ia ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk wanita yang dicintainya.

Nah, di sinilah permasalahan utamanya.

Naruto belum membelikan hadiah untuk Hinata, dan ia sama sekali tidak ada ide tentang apa yang harus diberikan kepada Hinata.

Salahkan baka Hokage yang malah memberinya misi beberapa saat sebelum ulang tahun Hinata. Salahkan juga kebodohannya yang (lagi-lagi) salah membaca peta hingga tersesat beberapa hari. Dan juga, salahkan badai salju yang malah menghantam Konoha selama misinya, hingga ia harus tersesat lebih lama lagi. Pada akhirnya, misi yang seharusnya hanya berjalan tiga hari menjadi terulur selama seminggu. Oh, lihatlah, sekarang bahkan sudah tanggal 27 Desember!

Naruto merutuki kesialannya, wajahnya muram memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk. Mungkin ia tak akan sempat memenuhi janjinya. Naruto sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, ia akan membuat ulang tahun Hinata kali ini menjadi spesial dan tak terlupakan. Dan tentu saja, untuk mewujudkan hal ini, Naruto membutuhkan bukan hanya sekedar perayaan sederhana, tapi juga sebuah hadiah istimewa, atau istilahnya, _the ultimate present_.

Tapi, bagaimana caranya mencari hadiah istimewa jika ia saja tak tahu apa yang harus diberikan?

Rasa putus asa mulai muncul ke permukaan pikiran Naruto, namun cepat-cepat ditepisnya. Diingatnya kembali jalan ninja dirinya dan Hinata yang selalu menjadi penyemangatnya. Bukankah sudah menjadi janji mereka bersama, untuk tidak menyerah apapun halangannya?

' _Yosh! Baiklah, misi mencari hadiah ulang tahun dimulai!'_ Naruto mulai berpikir kemungkinan-kemungkinan hadiah. Yang pertama, ia sebenarnya kurang tahu hal apa yang dapat membuat seorang wanita bahagia. Ralat, ia tahu beberapa hal yang dapat membuat wanita pada umumnya bahagia, tapi Hinata bukanlah gadis pada umumnya. Hinata bukanlah seorang penggemar perhiasan, bukan pula pecinta coklat, satu-satunya yang ia tahu Hinata sukai adalah bunga, mengingat Hinata sendiri memiliki kebiasaan melakukan _flower pressing_. Ah, tetapi bunga sebagai hadiah ulang tahun? Menurut Naruto itu terlalu biasa.

Lalu, apa lagi hal yang disenangi Hinata? Hinata suka sekali dengan _cinnamon rolls_ , ia juga hobi merajut, selain itu ia –

"Hei, Naruto?"

Sontak Naruto menoleh, takut lagi-lagi itu gadis-gadis remaja tadi. Kelegaan menyelimutinya ketika dilihatnya seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu yang menatapnya aneh.

"Sakura-chan! Untung aku bertemu denganmu!" Pekik Naruto, merasa ia sudah bertemu dengan malaikat penyelamatnya. Bukankah biasanya wanita lebih tahu apa yang disenangi sesama wanita?

"Ada masalah apa, Naruto? Kau tampak sedih." Tawa Sakura, melihat tampang kusut Naruto. "Apa kau ada masalah dengan Hinata-chan?"

"Bukan masalah sih, tapi ini memang ada hubungannya dengan Hinata…"

"Hmm, biar kutebak, kau sedang mencari kado ulang tahunnya ya?"

"Eh? Kau tahu darimana, Sakura-chan?"

"Baka! Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku ini sudah berteman lama dengan Hinata tahu! Dan lagipula, kenapa baru mencari kado sekarang?"

"Salahkan Kakashi-sensei karena memberikan misi padaku sebelum ulang tahun Hinata- _ttebayo_!" Rasa frustasi Naruto tampaknya sudah memuncak. "Aku bahkan baru sampai di desa hari ini…"

Sakura menghela nafas melihat keterpurukan sahabatnya ini. "Hei, jangan murung, Naruto. Masih ada waktu untuk mencari hadiah, kau tahu. Ini masih siang, dan Hinata belum tahu kau tiba di desa kan?" Naruto menggeleng lemah. "Bagus! Nah sekarang, kira-kira apa yang mau kau berikan untuk Hinata?"

"Aku tidak tahu- _ttebayo_ … Aku tahu banyak hal yang disukai Hinata, tapi rasanya semuanya tampak biasa-biasa saja untuk diberikan padanya…"

"Hmm, sebagai permulaan, coba sebutkan hal-hal apa yang sudah kau rencanakan sebagai hadiah?"

"Err, beberapa hal yang sudah kupertimbangkan itu _cinnamon rolls_ , peralatan merajut, bunga lavender, buku _pressing flowers_ …"

"Woah!" Potong Sakura. "Menurutku jangan memberikan hadiah seperti makanan. Itu kurang berkesan. Lalu untuk peralatan merajut, bukankah Hinata sudah punya banyak? Itu tidak akan berkesan jadinya." Naruto mengangguk pelan, merasa alasan itu cukup masuk akal. _Cinnamon rolls_ yang bisa dinikmati Hinata setiap hari terlalu normal untuk sebuah hadiah ulang tahun.

Sebuah lampu imajiner menyala dalam pikiran Sakura. "Itu dia! Kenapa kau tidak membelikannya perhiasan saja? Aku jamin semua wanita menyukai perhiasan. Ayo!"

Naruto memucat. "J-Jangan ke toko perhiasan- _ttebayo_! Soalnya – "

"Sudah jangan tunggu-tunggu lagi. Kita harus cepat sebelum orang-orang menyerbu pusat perbelanjaan Naruto!" Tanpa mendengar alasan Naruto, Sakura segera menyeretnya ke pusat kota.

' _Tapi aku tidak punya banyak uang-ttebayo…'_

* * *

"Naruto, lihatlah, bukankah gelang ini sangat bagus? Warna putihnya cukup sederhana, motif kado-kado kecilnya pun membuatnya terkesan _cute_." Tawar Sakura sambil membawa dua pasang gelang. "Atau gelang emas ini? Meskipun tidak ada hiasan, aku yakin Hinata pasti akan suka dengan warnanya yang berkilau ini."

Naruto merinding melihat betapa antusiasnya Sakura menunjukkan bermacam-macam perhiasan yang ada di toko ini. Naruto sendiri yakin, Hinata tidak akan menyukai perhiasan, terlebih yang bermodel seperti ini.

"Etto, Sakura-chan, setahuku Hinata itu tidak suka perhiasan…" Bisiknya pelan, tak ingin pemilik toko yang tengah menatap mereka berdua seperti harimau menatap mangsa itu mendengar. "Kurasa sebaiknya kita cari tempat lain saja."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku yakin semua wanita itu memiliki sisi tersembunyi dalam hatinya yang menyukai perhiasan, percayalah padaku!" Sakura lalu melanjutkan pencariannya.

' _Sakura-chan merepotkan sekali… Tahu begini aku cari sendiri saja tadi hadiahnya.'_ Gerutu Naruto dalam hati, tak berani menyuarakan ketidaksetujuannya karena takut menjadi korban amukan Sakura.

Tanpa sengaja, pandangan matanya menatap ke arah sebuah kalung perak putih. Seolah tersihir, Naruto bergerak mendekati kalung yang terpajang, tak sedetik pun matanya meninggalkan benda ini.

' _Kalung ini indah sekali…'_ Sebuah kalung putih dengan ornamen batu amethis di tengahnya menjadi objek perhatian Naruto. Kalungnya sendiri begitu sederhana tanpa ornament apapun, hanya sebuah batu senada dengan warna mata Hinata yang menjadi pemanisnya.

Saat itu, Naruto merasakan bahwa inilah hadiah yang tepat untuk diberikan pada Hinata. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa kalung ini sungguh menggambarkan kesederhanaan Hinata, dan warna batunya mengingatkannya pada kedua orbital Hinata.

"Naruto?" Panggil Sakura pelan ketika dilihatnya Naruto tengah menatap serius sebuah benda yang tergantung di _display_.

"Sakura-chan, kurasa ini yang tepat…"

Sakura melirik kalung itu, dan senyuman tipis terkembang di wajahnya. Hanya sekali lihat saja dan Sakura juga setuju dengan pilihan Naruto. Ternyata Naruto bisa juga memilih perhiasan.

Sempurna. Naruto sudah begitu yakin dengan pilihannya, dan kini ia hanya tinggal mencocokkan harganya.

Mata Naruto membulat ketika ia membaca nominal yang tertera. Segera ia membuka Gama-chan dari balik saku celananya, dan menghitung satu demi satu lembaran kurs yang tersimpan.

' _Uangku tinggal 1500 yen!'_ Sementara itu, kalungnya berharga 3500 yen.

Sakura segera menyadari gelagat aneh itu, lalu diintipnya _tag_ harga yang menempel. _'Ternyata masalahnya ada di sini.'_

"S-Sakura-chan…" Panggil Naruto pelan, suaranya gemetar. "Harganya 3500 yen, dan aku hanya punya 1500 yen!" Wajahnya menatap penuh harap pada Sakura. "Bolehkah aku meminjam?"

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba menghitung sisa pengeluaran bulan ini yang mungkin dapat dipinjamkannya pada Naruto. Namun hasilnya nihil; ini sudah akhir bulan, belum lagi ini musim liburan. Kasnya sendiri tinggal tersisa beberapa ratus yen, tak cukup untuk ditambahkan pada sisa uang yang dimiliki Naruto.

"Maaf Naruto. Uangku sendiri hanya tersisa beberapa ratus yen saja…" Jawab Sakura dengan berat. Dapat dilihatnya seketika wajah Naruto kembali muram. Ia lalu langsung segera berbalik meninggalkan toko dengan cepat membuat Sakura segera mengikutinya.

"Hei, anak muda, apa kalian jadi membeli?"

BRAK

Panggilan sang pemilik toko hanya dijawab oleh suara debaman pintu. Ibu penjual hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan dua orang itu.

"Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang."

* * *

"Hei Sakura, menurutmu apalagi hal yang bisa kuberikan pada Hinata?" Naruto kembali bertanya setelah usahanya membeli kado gagal. Sebenarnya Naruto sudah tahu, kalau nekat ke toko perhiasan, ujung-ujungnya pasti begini.

"Hmm… Menurutku sebaiknya kau memberi hal yang benar-benar disukai Hinata agar bisa berkesan, misalnya album _pressing flowers_ atau buku merawat tanaman?"

Naruto menggeleng cepat. "Itu sudah terlalu biasa, Sakura-chan. Aku bahkan baru membelikannya album baru beberapa bulan yang lalu."

Sakura kembali berpikir keras. Hal yang disukai Hinata ya…

"Eh, kalau mengenai hal yang paling disukai Hinata aku tahu, Naruto!" Sakura lalu terkekeh pelan membuat Naruto makin penasaran.

"Apa itu, Sakura-chan?"

Sebuah jemari lalu menunjuk tepat di hidung Naruto. "Eh? Hidungku?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Hahaha, maksudku, yang paling Hinata sukai itu adalah kau Naruto!" Sakura lalu tertawa lepas, merasa lucu dengan ide absurdnya itu. "Yang tadi hanya bercanda. Sekarang mari kita – "

Ucapan itu tak sempat diselesaikan, karena kini Sakura melihat Naruto yang menyeringai penuh makna, seolah-olah merasa sangat puas dengan apa yang baru diucapkannya.

"Naruto?" Tanya Sakura pelan. Entah mengapa ia merasa ada yang berbeda ketika melihat seringaian teman setimnya itu. Ini bukan seringaian iseng seperti saat Naruto hendak melakukan kejahilan, atau seringaian 'aku-tak-akan-menyerah' yang biasa dikeluarkan bagi lawan-lawannya. Demi apa, Sakura tak bisa menebak jenis seringaian apa yang tengah terpampang di muka Naruto.

"Emm, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja, Sakura-chan! Kau tahu, aku bahkan sudah menemukan hadiah yang tepat untuk Hinata-chan!" Seringaian itu masih tetap menempel di wajah Naruto membuat Sakura semakin penasaran. Bukannya beberapa menit yang lalu ia baru murung karena gagal membeli kado?

"Terima kasih untuk bantuannya, Sakura-chan! Aku pergi dulu ya!" Naruto lalu berlari ke arah berlawanan sembari melambai ringan kala Sakura masih melamun.

"Eh, Naruto, memangnya hadiah macam apa yang mau kau belikan?" Teriak Sakura, masih tak tahu rencana Naruto.

Naruto berhenti sejenak, lalu mengeluarkan cengirannya, "Tenang saja, nanti kau juga akan tahu Sakura! Yang pasti, untuk hadiah ini, pasti berkesan seumur hidup dan Hinata pasti senang!" Naruto lalu kembali melanjutkan larinya dengan riang. Sakura hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, tahu begini ia tak perlu repot-repot menggiringnya ke mana-mana. Ditatapnya sejenak langit yang perlahan mulai menggelap. _'Sebaiknya aku segera pulang juga. Sasuke sudah janji akan pulang malam ini.'_

* * *

"Tadaima!"

Hinata tersenyum mendengar sebuah suara familiar yang kembali menyapanya setelah pergi selama seminggu. Ingin rasanya ia meninggalkan dapur untuk segera memeluk pria itu, namun kecemasan akan gosongnya _karaage_ yang sedang digorengnya membuatnya hanya membalas "Okaeri, Naruto-kun!", berharap Naruto mendengarnya.

"Hei, Hime-ku jahat sekali, ia bahkan tak menjemputku di pintu masuk." Rajuk Naruto sambil memeluk erat pinggang rampingnya, lalu membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan lehernya.

Hinata terkikik pelan, kegelian akan tingkah suaminya. "Gomenne, aku takut makanannya gosong." Hinata lalu memindahkan ayam dari penggorengan ke sebuah piring kecil. Hinata memekik kecil ketika Naruto memutar tubuhnya hingga menghadap dada bidang Naruto.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hinata-chan…" Bisik Naruto tepat di telinganya, lalu mengecup bibirnya mesra. Hinata mulai menyamankan diri dalam pelukan hangat Naruto, namun tiba-tiba saja Naruto memutus kecupannya.

"Nanti lagi ya, Hinata. Aku ada hadiah untukmu, jadi sebaiknya kita segera makan malam!" Naruto lalu kembali mengeluarkan seringaiannya, lalu meninggalkan Hinata yang wajahnya masih merah padam.

* * *

Hinata benar-benar terkesan dengan segala hal yang dilakukan Naruto untuk ulang tahunnya. Meskipun ia hanya memasak seadanya, tanpa disangka-sangka Naruto pulang membawa sebuah _cake_ besar, disertai makanan favoritnya seperti _cinnamon rolls_ dan _zenzai_.

Hinata bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang sedemikian rupa, mengingat ini adalah pertama kalinya ia merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan pria yang selama ini dicintainya. Dan jika boleh jujur, ini juga ulang tahun pertama yang dirayakannya sejak ia berusia enam tahun.

"Apa kau senang, Hinata?" Naruto bertanya, berharap kejutan kecilnya ini bisa membuat Hinata bahagia. Yah, meskipun ini bukan hadiah utamanya.

Hinata segera mengangguk penuh semangat, senyuman manis terpatri di wajahnya. "Tentu saja, Naruto-kun. Aku bahagia sekali."

"Kalau begitu, aku yakin kau akan lebih bahagia dengan hadiahmu."

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, sebuah gesture tak sadar yang ia lakukan di kala bingung. "Hadiah apa, Naruto-kun?"

"Tunggulah disini sebentar ya, aku akan pergi menyiapkannya sebentar." Naruto lalu beranjak menuju kamar utama mereka.

Hinata tersenyum untuk yang kesekian kalinya, merasa begitu senang. Ah, rasanya hari ini begitu sempurna, meskipun setengah hari ulang tahunnya dihabiskannya hanya dengan membersihkan rumah dan berbelanja ke pasar sambil menunggu kepulangan Naruto.

"Hinata-chan, kau sudah boleh masuk sekarang!"

Hinata lalu bangkit, bertanya-tanya hadiah apa yang hendak ditunjukkan Naruto? Ia lalu berlari pelan ke arah kamar tidurnya. Tangannya sudah siap membuka kenop pintu…

"T-Tunggu sebentar Hinata! Aarghh, ikatannya terlalu longgar!" Terdengar teriakan frustasi dari balik pintu yang sukses menghentikan Hinata. Selain itu, kata-kata Naruto juga membuatnya bingung. "I-Ikatan apa Naruto-kun?"

"E-Ehehe, sebentar ya Hinata."

Hinata menunggu dengan sabar di depan pintu sambil mengusap-usap jemarinya. Musim dingin memang tidak menyenangkan…

"OK Hinata-chan, kau sudah boleh membuka pintu sekarang!"

Mendengar persetujuan Naruto, tanpa ragu-ragu Hinata segera memutar gagang pintu.

1

2

3

"Kyaahh!" Hinata memekik, sungguh tak menyangka dengan pemandangan yang tersuguh di hadapannya. Kedua tangannya segera digunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya, rasa malu sudah menguasainya.

"Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun Uzumaki Hinata! Untuk malam ini akulah hadiahmu!" Tanpa memedulikan rasa malu istrinya, Naruto mengungkapkan intensinya. Ah, ternyata ini yang membuat Hinata merasa amat malu. Bayangkan, kini Naruto berdiri bertelanjang dada di hadapannya dan hanya mengenakan _boxer_ , dengan pita berwarna merah yang bertengger manis di kepalanya!

"M-M-Maksud Naruto-kun?" Gagap Hinata, masih terlalu malu untuk sekedar mengangkat wajahnya.

Naruto berjalan mendekat, lalu dengan lembut dilepasnya kedua tangan Hinata yang masih setia menutupi wajah cantik itu dari tatapannya, sementara sebelah tangannya mengangkat dagu Hinata. "Tak ada maksud apapun, sayang. Akulah hadiahmu malam ini." Dan tanpa aba-aba, Naruto mengecup Hinata, lengannya mengangkat tubuh ringkih itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"N-Naruto!" Hinata kembali memekik ketika dirasanya tubuhnya melayang dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Hei, kurasa kau sudah terlalu banyak berteriak. Mungkin kau boleh menyimpan teriakanmu itu untuk kegiatan panas kita?" Naruto menyeringai mesum, lalu segera menutup pintu kamar.

 _Well_ , apa yang terjadi di balik pintu, hanya mereka berdua dan Kami-sama yang tahu…

* * *

 **Di kediaman Uchiha**

Nampaknya Sakura masih penasaran dengan hadiah apa gerangan yang hendak diberikan Naruto-baka itu pada Hinata. Tak habis pikir, seingatnya kata-kata terakhirnya sama sekali tak bermakna apapun.

"Sakura, apa yang sedang kau lamunkan?" Tanya Sasuke ketika dilihatnya Sakura sedikit tak fokus saat mencuci piring.

"Eum, aku hanya penasaran, kira-kira hadiah apa yang diberikan Naruto pada Hinata ya?"

Sasuke mendengus, jelas sekali ia tak peduli, tapi karena Sakura tampak penasaran ia juga jadi penasaran. "Apa yang membuatmu penasaran?"

"Hmm, tadi seharusnya kami sedang mencari kado, tapi tiba-tiba saja Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah seringaian aneh yang tak kupahami maksudnya, lalu langsung pergi begitu saja."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Itu sajakah?"

"Oh ya, sebelumnya aku sempat bercanda dengannya. Saat ditanya Naruto apa hal yang disukai Hinata, aku bilang 'Kaulah kesukaan Hinata' pada Naruto. Yah, hanya itu saja sih."

Sasuke kembali memasang tampang datarnya. _'Rupanya itu hadiah si dobe itu untuk istrinya…'_

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, apa kau kira-kira tahu apa yang mau diberikan Naruto?"

"Tentu saja tahu." Jawab Sasuke cepat, tanpa bisa dicegah seringaian juga menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ehh? Beri tahu padaku, Sasuke-kun!"

"Itu… agak sedikit merepotkan jika harus dijabarkan. Bagaimana jika kutunjukkan saja?"

"Hah?" Sakura makin bingung. "Tunjukkan? Sasuke-kun punya benda yang sama?"

Seringaian Sasuke makin lebar. "Tentu saja. Mari, biar kutunjukkan."

* * *

 **Hai minna-san. Chuunibyou kembali lagi, kali ini dengan fic telat buat ultah Hinata yang uda lewat 11 hari T.T**

 **Maafkan author yang sebenarnya ingin sekali mempublish cerita di tanggal 27, tapi karena ada UAS di tanggal 28 - 31 Desember (yea, UAS di malam tahun baru) terpaksa pembuatan ceritanya ditunda. Tapi setidaknya author udah senang karena untuk pertama kalinya sukses buat fic dengan tema ultah Hinata.**

 **Oh ya, mengenai rencana ke depannya, NHSM bakal tetap dilanjut, tapi maaf ya, kelamaan updatenya. Sebenarnya selain masalah waktu, juga author sedang belajar bagaimana membuat cerita yang bagus, supaya ke depannya fics yang dibuat bisa lebih baik lagi (khususnya buat NHSM yang ada kesulitan khusus untuk dibuat)**

 **Akhir kata, enjoy reading dan…. Review? :D**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"Selamat ulang tahun Boruto!"

Boruto meniup lilinnya, lalu mendapat sorakan dari kedua orang tuanya. Rasa bahagia tergurat jelas di wajah kopian ayahnya itu.

"Anak Tou-san sudah lima tahun sekarang ya!" Ucap ayahnya, Naruto, bangga sambil mengusap pelan surai pirangnya.

"Boruto-kun benar-benar sudah besar ya..." Ibunya lalu memeluk erat putranya, lalu mengecup dahi Boruto. Boruto tampak benar-benar bahagia dengan ulang tahun kecil-kecilan ini. Namun tiba-tiba dirinya teringat sesuatu hal yang baru disampaikan kedua orang tuanya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Nee, Tou-san, Kaa-san, kapan adikku bisa bermain denganku _-ttebasa_?"

Hinata tersenyum lembut menanggapi pertanyaan anaknya. "Adikmu akan lahir kira-kira delapan bulan lagi Boruto-kun."

"Lama sekali Kaa-san!" Boruto mulai cemberut, tampaknya ia mulai ngambek karena tidak bisa segera bermain dengan adiknya.

"Hei hei." Tegur Naruto. "Adik bayi harus diproses dalam perut Kaa-san selama 9 bulan, jadi Boruto tidak boleh nakal ya?" Hinata mengangguk pelan tanda persetujuan.

Boruto tetap aja merengut. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya mengapa adik itu harus diproses lama sekali, tapi tiba-tiba atensinya teralih pada sebuah kalender. Dibolak-baliknya kalender meja itu dengan cepat, membuat sepasang suami istri itu menatap putranya cemas.

"Ada apa, Boruto-kun?"

"Ah, aku penasaran saja. Tadi, kan, Tou-san bilang adik bayi harus diproses 9 bulan dalam perut Kaa-san, jadi aku juga ingin tahu kapan aku diproses."

"E-Eh, i-itu…" Wajah Hinata mulai memerah atas implikasi perkataan Boruto.

"Nah, berarti kira-kira aku diproses dari bulan Desember ya Kaa-san?" Tanpa rasa dosa Boruto mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan yang hampir membuat jantung Hinata berhenti. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum kikuk, lengannya menyangga tubuh Hinata yang perlahan mulai melemas.

"Oh iya, Desember kan ulang tahun Kaa-san. Berarti aku diproses di ulang tahun Kaa-san!"

Hari itu, setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya menghilangkan kebiasaan buruknya, Hinata kembali pingsan dengan wajah memerah. Penyebabnya masih tetap sama; seorang bocah pirang bermata biru yang terlalu iseng.

"Boruto! Lihatlah Kaa-san-mu sampai pingsan!"

 **END**


End file.
